


JustYou and Me - Part 2

by SelfEE



Category: Little House on the Prairie (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfEE/pseuds/SelfEE
Summary: Sequel to Just You and Me. Almanzo is wide awake, he can't sleep. He stares out the window and looks out on that prairie thinking of old times with hopes of beginning a new future. Story complete in one chapter.





	JustYou and Me - Part 2

Just You and Me Part 2

End of August 1889

Almanzo was up, he couldn't sleep at all. He turned and looked over at Laura and smiled. For the first time in days, she was finally asleep. The picnic was a success and he had Jenny to thank for it. His niece was always there to help whenever anyone needed her. He was so glad that he was able to replace the locket that she lost. Now all he needed was to find a picture of Royal to put inside. Meanwhile, she had the pictures of the grandparent's on her father's side. And it made her happy, at least for right now, anyway.

But that was another story for another time. With a last look at Laura, he moved to the window and looked out. The one thing Eliza Jane loved about the first house was the location. She always loved the fact that they could see the prairie no matter which window they looked out of.

And when that house was destroyed, Almanzo decided that, when it was time to rebuild, their new house would be at that same location. He knew that Laura loved the land and she loved looking out of the windows. He hadn't realized how much he did, too.

Almanzo also knew he loved her, but he hadn't realized the depth of that love until it was tested, first by Rose's birth and then by his stroke. She put him above everything else, including herself. He owed her so much and he wondered if he could ever prove how much he needed and loved her.

His thoughts traveled back to the second time she told that she was pregnant. The first time she was worried and frightened that something would go wrong. The second time was different.

_"Hey, Mama Beth," Almanzo said after they put Rose and Jenny to bed. He turned her around and Laura noticed the smile on his face. He put his arm around her waist, pulled her close and kissed her. ___

____

____

_"Mama Beth?" Laura asked. "When did that start?" ___

____

____

_"What's wrong with it?" Almanzo said, still smiling. "You're a mama and you're my Beth." ___

____

____

_"Should I call you Papa Manly or would Papa Almanzo sound better?" ___

____

____

_The grin, as usual, became wider. "I don't know, they kinda sound outta place, but there's somethin' about Mama Beth that sounds just right." ___

____

____

_Laura smiled. "That's what I'm afraid of," she said, looking up at him. ___

____

____

_He lost the smile. "Alright, that's the first and last time I'll call you that." ___

____

____

_"Nah," she answered, smiling. "I kind of like it myself." ___

____

____

_He looked at her curiously. "You're okay with it?" ___

____

____

_She nodded and smiled. ___

____

____

_"Well then," he said smiling, his eyes never leaving her face "It's time for bed." ___

____

____

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Laura?" ___

____

____

_She heard her name being called, but she didn't answer, not right away at least. How often did he call her Laura? ___

____

____

_"Laura, are you asleep?" Almanzo's arm reached out and touched her cheek. ___

____

____

_She turned around to face him and found that he was sitting up in bed. ___

____

____

_"Manly?" she asked, rising to meet him. Their eyes locked. ___

____

____

_"Did I wake you?" he asked. ___

____

____

_She shook her head and reached out to touch his cheek. It was wet with his tears. ___

____

____

_"Almanzo," she said, softly, "Are you alright?" ___

____

____

_He shook his head and pulled her close. ___

____

____

_"What's wrong?" she asked. ___

____

____

_He released her. "The baby," he said, looking at her. "I'm frightened about the baby. What if something happens? What if there's a problem? As you often tell me, boys don't run much your family." ___

____

____

_Almanzo's eyes never left her face. ___

____

____

_Laura smiled and pulled him close. She had seen him angry, she had seen him discouraged, full of hopelessness and despair, but the one thing she had never seen was him upset. She had never seen him cry, especially not after their conversation earlier when he called her Mama Beth where he was all smiles and laughter. ___

____

____

_"Oh, Manly," she said, holding him tightly. "It's true, boy's don't run much in the family. But please don't worry, we'll be fine. Our baby's not even born yet." ___

____

____

_She released him and looked in his eyes. "We went through this last time, remember? Only it was me, not you." ___

____

____

_"Beth," he whispered, looking in her eyes. He reached out to touch her hair. "We went through a lot more than this the first time. I lost everything except for you and Rose and I almost lost that, too." He shook his head. "When your Ma carried Rose into the little house after the storm, all I could think of was me. Not you, not Rose. All I could concentrate on was me. All I kept thinking about was dying and how I was a burden to everyone. I never realized that I would hurt everyone else around me, including you. I never want to go through that ever again." ___

____

____

_She looked into his eyes and smiled. "Neither do I, Manly, neither do I." She pulled him close and kissed him until she released him. ___

____

____

_"Promise me something?" ___

____

____

_"Anything, Beth" ___

____

____

_"If it is a boy, promise me that we'll take him to Doc Baker's for regular checkups? Promise me that we'll keep our baby healthy? And promise me that no matter what happens we stay together. Just you and me, okay?" ___

____

____

_He nodded without saying a word. He kissed her, held her close and pulled her down. The morning light found them asleep in each other's arms. ___

____

____

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Manly?"

Her soft voice broke his thoughts. Almanzo turned to face her. He sat down on the bed and touched her cheek.

"Did I interrupt something?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

Almanzo smiled and shook his head. "There's nothing you could ever interrupt, Beth."

She smiled back and the tears started. "Manly, I'm sorry, it's just that…"

"Don't, Beth," he said wiping her tears with his thumb. "I told you yesterday that I miss him too. He was our son, Laura. He will always have a special place in our hearts. Don't ever stop thinking about him, but don't let those thoughts consume you. Life goes on."

And then he smiled. "You know, I should be the one to talk. I went through so many of these things. There was the Chad Brewster thing, the Sleepy Eye thing, the Barnum thing…"

"And the baby thing," Laura said. "You were the one worried about Baby Boy Wilder before…"

Her voice trailed off and she saw him staring at her, a wide grin on his face. He lost the smile and touched her cheek. "You always know what I'm thinking, don't you?"

"Is that why you were at the window just now?"

He nodded his head. They stared at one another in silence.

The knock brought them around.

"Uncle Manzo, Aunt Laura,"

"You can come in, Jenny," they both said together, looking at each other.

"What the heck time is it?" Almanzo asked as Jenny burst inside. She was holding the locket.

"The clock says that it's almost 7:30 on a bright beautiful Sunday morning." Jenny said, running over to Almanzo.

"And to what do I owe this little visit?"

"I was thinking, Uncle Manzo," she said, looking up at him, "shouldn't you have given this locket to Rose?"

Almanzo hugged and released her. "Aunt Laura and I had a talk about this," he told her. "We decided it's yours until we find the one that your father gave you. If we do find yours and you still want to give this one to Rose you can, but that will be up to you."

"What about Rose? Will she get anything?"

"We have something for her, Jenny," Laura said, smiling. "It's all been settled."

"Who had it before I did?"

"Well, that's a long story, Jenny," Almanzo said. "But the locket was a present from my father to my mother while they were courting. It was given to your Aunt Eliza. It was her idea to give it to us to decide what to do with it."

"Well," Laura said, getting up from the bed and reached for her robe behind the door. She threw Manly's robe at him. "I'll make us some pancakes while the two of you get ready. And I'll check on Rose and..."

"She's already been changed and fed, Aunt Laura," Jenny said. "I saw to that." She smiled up at her uncle. "And pancakes sound wonderful, don't they, Uncle Manzo?"

"They sure do," he said, bending down to kiss her cheek. "Now you go and get ready, young lady," he told Jenny who nodded and ran out of the room.

"Well, the coast is clear, Manly," she said.

Almanzo nodded as he stared after Jenny. "I have a feeling it won't be for much longer." He laughed and turned to face her.

"I love you, Mama Beth," he whispered, a smile on his face.

"And I love you, Papa Manly," she countered and she took him in her arms.

Author's Note: In real life, Rose called her mother "Mama Bess" to differentiate between her and Almanzo's sister (who was also named Laura). Almanzo nicknamed Laura "Bess" in real life as well, in the show it's Beth, but Rose did call her father "Papa." In this story, Almanzo gives her the nickname "Mama Beth" first.

The story of the locket and the locket itself is my invention only.


End file.
